gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:Policy
Here are the basic rules of this wiki and some things to remember: #Please be kind to others, and don't use rude language. #Don't post any personal Pictures, Screenshots of your pirate(s) is fine. #When editing other people's work, don't make major changes without their permission. #Don't make pages similar to others without the author's permission. #Don't make categories without the permission of the Admins. They will be deleted. #This Wiki is an English Wiki, please only speak English. #Do not feed the trolls or, without naming names, anyone who comes here simply to troll. Do not reply to their comment saying "OMG ADMINS BAN NOW!ONE1!11!" This only gives the troll(s) attention, which they crave. They come simply to mess with us by using vulgar language, spamming and vandalizing pages. Ignore them and inform an admin. #If you wish to make a major change to someones fan creation/guild/group page please contact them before doing so. #You may not take another user's page away from them without their permission. It is unfair to the creator for someone to claim ownership of their page just because they're not there to stop them. Rules for editing: #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #Absolutely no swearing, not even if it is blanked out. If any swearing is present without administrative notice, please report it to an administrator at once. This rule is important to enforce so we can protect our younger viewers from adult explicitly. # All demotions and promotions (no matter to what privilege) require a 2/3 vote from the community. # Please do not make pages about ideas, questions, and/or discussions. These pages should be what is called a user blog. If you already made a page like this, please turn it into your userblog by following the steps listed within this point.1.Start by going to the page you would like to make a blog.2.Then go to the slider of the edit button and select rename page.3.In the name box, type in "User_blog:YOURUSERNAME/BLOGNAME" without the quotes (YOUUSERNAME stands for your registered username, BLOGNAME stands for the title of the blog post). # No discrimination of users based on their edit count, or major contributions to the wiki. Doing so will result disciplinary action by an administrator which can make you subject to a warning, strike and/or block. #When adding a picture to a page, the picture must be reasonable for that page. If the picture is copyrighted, please remove it if you do not have correct consent from the copyright owner, or if an admin, or the owner asks you to remove it. #You may add screenshots from 'Pirates of the Caribbean Online', but please do not add pictures owned by a big company or anything of the sort (meaning copyrighted pictures). Doing so will make you subject to disciplinary action by an administrator, and the photo will be deleted. #Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. This is to protect the identity of the users. #Do not claim an idea of a page yours (unless you have solid evidence that it is, which must be hosted on the wiki, and not be a picture, but a link to the history or such). If you do claim the idea for a page as yours, please do so in a peaceful and kind manner on the talk page of an administrator. #Administrators decides ban length based on an administrator only vote. #Ban-dodging will get all your accounts, and if your IP address isn't already banned then that will also be banned. # Please do not attempts to cause more fighting on a page that already has fighting present. # Please do not in any way attempt to conflict with administrators when they are attempting to calm down an argument. # Please do not make unreasonable edits. # Do not edit pages just to increase your edit count, doing so will make you subject to a block. #Please do not add random categories to pages, they must make sense in order for the wiki to be organized. # If you are an anonymous user (meaning you aren't registered), please do not complain about a ban. Doing so will get the back lengthened. # The administrators are administrators for a reason, trust their decisions. #Unblock proposals will be discussed in the public, requiring a 2/3 support for the action to go through, then a 2/3 administrator vote #You must have at least 50 edits, and must have created one article in order to be eligible to vote on community appeals. These edits must be made on pages, comments will not be counted as pages. # Bureaucrat demotions require a 2/3 community vote and a 1/2 bureaucrat vote to be followed through. # When voting, you only have permission to add your own name, no matter if you have evidence that another person's vote is what you have said it to be. # You may not vote in any votes concerning your promotion, block, unblock, demotion, or anything of the sort. # There shall be no discrimination based on role-play views, religion, race, politics, or anything for the sort. #Please do not bring religion onto this wiki. # Please do not bring drama from the game, or any other third party website onto the wiki. # No bias. We, much like many other sites, do not allow bias towards or against any group or individual. #No cyber bullying, cyber harassment or cyber stalking (many U.S. states have laws against this already). # No vandalism (many U.S. states already have vandalism laws in place also). # No links to inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. # No drama (we describe drama as: controversial topics or behavior, or discussion, that could be based on inflammatory or untrue information, or that are drastically emotional or highly emotional driven, seeking reaction from the rest.). Any persons linked to having caused drama in a negative way, while being aware will be subject to a ban by an administrator. # When posting content to the wiki, keep in mind that we are not to be held responsible for anything posted by persons who are not us. You must take responsibility for your actions. #Do not ask for admin powers in blogs or comments. The admin team will promote people by complete surpise. We will pick people who deserve the powers and have worked hard to improve the wiki. Do not ever ask for a promotion in any way. #When voting on bans, promotions, new ideas/rules or anything similar, please use the voting system of , or . You may still add polls to your pages but not for official votes for the wiki. #In community votes, only users with fifty or more reasonable edits may vote. #All promotions/demotions MUST have a comunity vote. #Do not brother wikia staff for IP checks, ban removals or anything related to admins. In extreme cases of spam, you may contact VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). Please talk to the admins without going to wikia staff first. #Ask for Admin permission before you advertise another wiki. #You may have mild swearing in your stories. Words that are allowed are Hell, damned, Bastard and wench. Please be sure to use or on pages with some language as a warning to the reader. #When voting, leave a reason you are voting. Please no invalid reasons such as, "my friend told me to", "I have my own reasons", "my reason is secret", etc., or the vote won't count #Users may not create "Demotion Blogs for Users with additional powers" but are welcome to vote on any made by admins.. By breaking these rules you are subjected to a Ban, length of which is determined by the Admins of this Site. When Adding Pages or Editing: Please, *Do not make useless pages or edits: Do not make a page with nothing or very little on it. Those pages will be deleted. *Do not edit in opinion: If you see a guild page and think it is a bad guild, do not put, "This guild is horrible". *Do not make a page that is just information from Pirates Online; for example, do not make a page about War Frigates. You can make a page about your War Frigate. *Do not post personal pictures anywhere: Do not post pictures of yourself, your friends, family, etc, except if it is an in game picture. *Do not spam or delete everything on a page: Doing so may result in a strike or ban. *Do not edit something that you think the creator will not like. *Be nice when editing or making pages; do not make a page or edit stating something mean about someone. *Be sure to make blogs if you want to talk with other users. *Do not make pages that don't fit the 1700s. As the Pirates of the Caribbean universe takes place in the 1700s, you must make articles that fit in it. That means you can't make articles on computers, missiles, machine guns, etc. *You must have at least 50 edits and have created at least one page to vote. *When voting, add your name and your name only. Not your friend's name, not your brother's, just yours. *When requesting the following guidelines have been set **Major Requesting ***Requires 3-5 day length ***Must have 20 votes to win or reject ***Cotains no drama with it **Small Requesting ***Requires 1-2 day length ***10 votes to win or reject ***must not have no drama in it **Demotions & Promotions (Can only be made by Admins. If a user believes an admin should be demoted, they can request it to another admin) ***Requires 3-5 days ***Must have 20 votes to win or reject *A user should not get punished for something related to Ex Past Facto. They will not get punished if they break the rule before it gets passed. For example, if a user does something on Tuesday and a new rule forbidding that goes into effect on Wednesday, they should not get in trouble for breaking the rule. Categories: Please follow these rules when dealing with categories: *Do not add a page to a category that does not exist: Categories that do not exist show up in red. *Do not make a category without permission from any admin. Userboxes *If you do make a Userbox, please post it on the Userboxes/Test page. *If you want one made but don't know how to make them, just ask who makes userboxes. Thanks!